


No Class

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You couldn't think you'd get away with that one," Draco scowled.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	No Class

"You couldn't think you'd get away with that one," Draco scowled. "Shagging in the Prefect's office. Honestly, Weasel, haven't you got more class? Oh, that's right, you haven't. You wouldn't know how to treat a lady if your life depended on it."

Ron glared, pressing his nose to Draco's as he pressed him against the wall. "You wouldn't know what to do with a woman if your mum's life depended on it. Oh, that's right - you'd be able to save her life by sucking death eater cock."

"Now just a minute, Weasel," Draco started, only to be cut off by Ron's mouth pressed against his. After a long moment the both pulled away, snarling at each other. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"It wasn't my idea," Ron spat.

Pansy giggled from behind them, wrapping her arms around Ron's shoulders and kissing him on the cheek. "I rather enjoyed that. You should do it again," she whispered. "I think the two of you look quite fetching when you do that. Much better use of your mouths than fighting."


End file.
